All Because of You
by Ore-Sama Black Star
Summary: Summary inside. ShikaInoDei
1. Never Leave Your Window Open

_What happens when Ino is kidnapped by the Akatsuki for the Mind-Transfer jutsu? And is forced to mate with her male counter part? _

_ShikaInoDei...that's what happens...xD_

It was dead in the night. _Everyone_ was asleep. When two Akatsuki members walked thru the dirt streets of Konoha.

"Sasori-danna, yeah?"

"What is it, Deidara?" He answered.

"Where is this chick, un?" He asked.

"In the Yamanaka Clan compound."

He nodded. "Right."

"Stop right there."

They turned back to the Chuunin.

"Deidara."

"Hm, un?"

"Go ahead." Sasori ordered.

"Nah-uh. Where do you think you're goin'?" He said, catching Deidara in shadow possession.

Sasori stepped on the shadow. "Go, Deidara."

"Hai, un." He said before creating a clay bird and flying away.

Ino slept softly, enjoying the breeze from her open window. She clutched her pillow tighter, a loud yawn emitting from her. "Mmmmm…" She moaned before nuzzling her pillow.

Deidara landed the clay bird before climbing inside the open window.

"This is the girl, un?"

He looked down at her before poking her arm.

Ino whined.

"Leave me alone, Shika! I said I wasn't going!" She yelled in her sleep.

Deidara sighed and picked the blonde girl up, carrying her out to the clay bird waiting.

Ino cooed softly, pressing against him.

He blushed lightly, flying away.

"Sasori-danna! I got her!"

"Her?"

The chuunin looked up to the blonde girl he had on the huge clay bird.

"INO!" He yelled.

"Ino, eh?"

He panted as he tried his best to hold at least one Akatsuki member in his grasp but his chakra was quickly leaving his body. Shikamaru groaned then fell to the ground unconscious.

Ino groaned softly as her blue eyes slowly opened.

She gasped and sat up.

"You're awake, yeah."

"Who..Who are you!?" She yelled, scanning the room for a random weapon.

"What are you looking for, yeah?"

"Something to kill you with! Who the hell are you!?" She yelled.

Ino wanted answers as to why she wasn't at home in her room.

'I knew I shouldn't have left my room window open.' She thought, sighing.

Her blue eyes widened seeing the red clouds.

"You okay, yeah?" He asked his face only inches from hers.

Ino screamed and backed away from him.

"You're weird, yeah."

"You're awake. My name is Pein. I'm the leader of the Akatsuki."

"What do you want!?" She yelled, afraid for her life.

Ino was too scared to even try the Mind-Transfer jutsu.

"Your clan has a _very_ useful jutsu. I'm sure you already know what it is."

"..So?"

"And I want it. I want it in my grasp."

She scoffed, crossing her arms on her chest.

"I don't have to give you anything." Ino tried to stay tough even though she wanted someone to save her.

Anybody, just somebody.

Pein chuckled softly then grabbed her face tightly, sure to leave a bruise.

"You will, Ino. Or.."

"Or?" She asked, shaking slightly.

He smirked. "You mate with an Akatsuki member."

"Mate? I'm not an animal, you ass!" She screamed at him. "

Either way. You will bear a child; you'll teach that child the Mind-transfer jutsu."

She glared at him.

"I won't do anything."

Pein sighed. "Deidara…"

"Yeah, un?"

"You're appointed to mate with our dear Ino."

Their blue eyes widened.

"WHAT!? HIM!?"

"HER?!"

They both yelled.

"And what's wrong with me?" They yelled at the same time.

Pein chuckled softly. "I see I made the right choice."

He groaned as his brown eyes finally opened.

Shikamaru gasped and sat up.

"Shikamaru, lie back down." Tsunade said, pushing the Chuunin back down.

"Lady Tsunade..They've got Ino!"

She sighed. "I know, Shikamaru. And you can't go after her in your condition."

He groaned softly then laid back onto the bed.

"Tsunade-sama…-"

"No. Once you rest..We'll think about it. Till then, no."

He nodded then sighed. He couldn't stand to know that Ino was with Akatsuki and what they could be doing to her.

'Ino…' He thought, wishing to know what they were doing to her.


	2. A Day In Deidara's Body

Chapter 2-The Day in Deidara's Body and Shikamaru's mission

"I have something to talk to you about!" Ino yelled as she poked Pein's back.

He clenched his fists and teeth. He was trying so hard not to back hand her and send the Yamanaka to her room.

"Hello! Don't you hear me!?"

Ino was willing to milk this as much as she could.

"Look, _princess._ I don't know if you get it yet but _I_ run things around here. Not you!"

She scoffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "Is that how you talk to people that you need help from?!"

Pein glared at her. Ino shook then licked her lips, glaring back. She gasped as he grabbed onto her ponytail, pulling her away.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!"

"Look, un. Don't piss off Leader-sama. I don't wanna be the one to give you back to Konoha in pieces, yeah."

"Whatever. And what's your name anyway?"

"Deidara. Un." "I have a question, Deidara."

"What, yeah?" "Why do you saw 'un' or 'yeah' after every sentence?"

"I dunno, un. I just do."

She turned her back to him before a rotten egg hatched in her head. "Deidara…"

"What, yeah?"

She circled her hands as she looked at him, using the Mind-Transfer Jutsu.

Ino-Deidara looked around then fluffed her-his blonde hair.

"That was…pretty easy. I should get going. I bet Shikamaru's going crazy."

She giggled then smirked. "Hmmm. He can wait a little while longer."

* * *

"Shikamaru, you're wearing a hole into the floor." Chouji said, watching his best friend walk back and forth.

Shikamaru sighed and sat on his bed. "Aren't you worried too, Chouji?"

"I am, Shikamaru but Ino's a strong girl, and she can take care of herself."

"Against the Akatsuki?"

He sighed and shrugged his shoulders.

"Ino is too playful."

"And how would you know this, Shikamaru?" He asked, crossing his arms on his chest.

Shikamaru blushed lightly. "Th-That's not the point! We can't just leave Ino by herself."

"Alright. But Tsunade-sama won't let you leave."

"I have to."

"She's gonna kick your ass." He flinched at the thought of that beating.

"So? We have to help a friend in need." Chouji grunted in agreement.

* * *

Her-his eyes widened.

'And Pein expects THIS to be inside me!?' She-He thought.

"Dei-senpai?"

Ino-Deidara turned to the man wearing a mask with one eye-hole. She-he squeaked and covered her-himself.

"What-Who.."

"Did you forget Tobi?"

'Tobi. Right.' She thought, making a mental note."Tobi! Of course I didn't forget. I-I just need to…to, uhh, be alone!"

"But. Dei-senpai, what were you doing?"

"Nothing, Tobi. Just…go away, please?"

"Dei-chan never told Tobi 'please'!"

Ino sighed. "Just-"

"You bitch! You took my body, un!"

Ino-Deidara smiled nervously and stood. "Hmpf. A few fat pouches but your body's pretty cute. And you might wanna get some pills for your _friend_."

Deidara-Ino blushed darkly.

"There's nothing wrong with my dick, you virgin whore!" He-She yelled.

Ino-Deidara gasped. "Screw you, you bastard! I-I, argh!"

She circled her hands again as she regained her body.

With a growl, Ino pulled her leg back before kicking Deidara as hard as she could in his crotch.

"Ahhhh!"

She sighed.

"Yo-You wench!"

Ino gasped as he tackled her to the floor.

"That hurt, un!"

"Get off me!"

"…Please don't do this in the middle of the floor." Itachi said, stepping over them.

Ino and Deidara blushed darkly and stood, glaring at eachother.

"Ah! I hate you, un!" They yelled at each other before going their separate ways.

Tobi let out a confused groan, not knowing which one to follow.

Ino or Deidara.


End file.
